


Hellish revenge

by Kobuntan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Darkness, Devils, Drama, Halloween, Hell, Horror, Revenge, Writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeated Jackal couldn't cope with the fact that one stupid girl beat him so he thinks about revenge even if it means to make a deal with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish revenge

THE DEVIL/ HELL

After such a humiliating defeat by one little girl, he was lying on an unusually warm ground. Moreover, too tough for his ass. His sharp golden eyes of a predator were now closed; it was waste of energy to open them ever again. Even his sensitive nose couldn’t catch a single scent. His fluffy dark blonde tail was completely destroyed as well as his clothes and scarf burnt and damaged by 88 shining stars right from the heaven. His hands and legs now covered with numbers of deadly burnings and deep scars were lifelessly lying as the rest of his unmoving body. It felt as if they weren’t part of him. In fact, he didn’t feel them at all. He didn’t want to. That final blow must chase his soul out of his body and sent him right to the hell.

The more he was thinking about it, the more he was getting angrier. Never during his life had he felt such anger and hatred towards someone than to that girl. Stupid, weak blonde girl. She was just crying and crying about her own silliness, ignoring him as if he was just an air. How did she dare to ignore him? What a nerve she had!

His hands were slowly shaping into fists, slightly trembling from his boiling anger. What has happened to him? Was he always this weak? How could he lose against such a filth as that human girl? How low must he sunk? Just the thought that a mere human, worse than any annoying insect, could touch him with only one finger, not to talk about completely overpowering him, was too gross for him to bear. He was the demon here, the kind that ruled over other species and has the right to kill them just for fun.

He suddenly slammed his fists against the hot ground and stood up, angrier than ever before. He, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, was defeated by useless creature as her?! No way! He was going to blow the whole place up, yelling his curses out loud. “Exploding spiral! Explode, Explode, Explode! I’ll destroy everything!” he didn’t stop until he was tired and drained from his Curse power. Everything exploded several times just to ease his anger but the expected relief didn’t come. On the contrary, he sought revenge more than anything.

He looked around for the first time he was there – _somewhere –_ and calmed himself down a little. He was standing on constantly hot red ground; smoke from his previous explosions could be seen here and there. There was literally nothing, just burning sun, burning ground and him. “Where the fuck a-…?” he muttered but was interrupted by unfamiliar voice. “Revenge, huh? That’s what I like the most!” stupid laughter echoed around the whole place, making him annoyed. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, wanting to get out of that voice something useful. “Who am I? You’ll know just in time, my dear friend. More important question is ‘ _Where_ are you’, right?” he heard that voice closer this time, almost as if someone was whispering into his canine’s ear. “Don’t ask me stupid questions and tell me already.” he crossed arms on his chest, covering gild mark on his right side.

He didn’t have time for this crap, he wanted to find that girl and torture her till he would be completely pleased. He would use her like a toy and when the fun had ended, he would have thrown her away. “Such interesting imagination you have. Let’s make it real!” that voice was overjoyed, surprising him a lot. “How can you know what I think? Besides, you didn’t answer my damn questions!” his anger came back again after a shock of that voice’s knowledge.

However, that voice laughed again but for a short time and started its explanation. “Sorry, sorry! You are just too funny that I got completely distracted. Okay, so I’ll introduce myself. I’m a demon just like you but a little stronger and you, my dear Jackal, are in hell. Welcome, friend!” he said cheerfully, leaving Jackal irritated again. “Huh? Stronger than me? Don’t be ridiculous!” “Believe me or not, I would crush you if I wanted but that wouldn’t be funny enough. So I decided to let you play a game for a while and entertain me.” “Play a game? Are you nuts? Why should I be a toy for you? Just stop babbling and tell me how can I get out of here or I’ll blow you to smithereens.” that other demon laughed again, then re-focused himself again. “You can get out of here only if you become the devil himself but since you are not, you’ll never leave this place. Interested in a game now, Jackal?”

“Why would I? If I’m trapped in here, I don’t have to play anything.” Jackal cursed in silence, thinking of escape and a way of getting rid of this idiot. Silence came down upon him for a short while but that demon talked again. “Do you want to become the devil, Jackal?” he got shivers from that evil whispering but became stunned when the meaning of his question got to him. “Don’t tell me…” “Yes, my friend. It is exactly how you think. Now, what about a deal? I will give you powers to get out of here and take revenge on that little Blondie in exchange of a little fun for me. Do you accept?”

-Meanwhile in Fiore, battle field in the ruins of Plutogrim-

Lucy was lying on the crumbled ground, watching Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia facing their opponents, clearly losing so far. She wanted to do something, help them with the last drops of magic remaining inside her but Natsu didn’t let her and told her to relax while they will take care of those enemies. She was obviously in their way and saw how Natsu was holding back because he was still thinking about his blonde friend behind his back. He didn’t want her to get hurt during his fight but didn’t have time to hide her either. All his focus went to those, who dared to hurt his family.

Lucy understood her pink-haired friend’s dilemma and somehow crawled away as far as she was capable off. She was there alone, useless and angry at herself. If she had an half of Natsu’s strength at least, she would be able to fight even now. All she could do for that moment was to quietly lie and believe in her friends’ safety and victory. Although she believed in Natsu’s words from the day they’ve met for the first time, these guys were tough. Even Natsu had problems with taking down Jackal before and she somehow made it with Aquarius’s magic she left her. Aquarius… Lucy will never forgive herself for what she has done to her dearest friend. Sacrificing her for the good of others wasn’t good choice, she knew that very well. As Lucy was lamenting and thinking about her last fight, she couldn’t guess what was waiting for her in the nearest future.

“I caught you, little mouse.” she froze in an instant she heard that terrifying voice, too close to her ear. Her eyes widened in silent shock and before she could react somehow, she felt a hand on her mouth in the same moment as another hand was tightly wrapping around her body. In an instant, the scene of her friends fighting disappeared and some kind of weird desert replaced it. She landed on rocky ground, too hot for her sensitive skin. The darkness was surrounding her from all sides, leaving no hint of a light there, except one sun-like light. One dreadful light, which was coming from an enemy she defeated just a while ago.

He evilly smirked and reached his hand towards Lucy, which caused her to be shackled by magical handcuffs and pinned to the hard rock. She yanked from sharp pain she felt when toughly pressed against that stone. She somehow collected herself and focused on him, shaking from fear when he was slowly approaching her. “Y-You… How can you be alive? I beat you!” she wasn’t able to comprehend how he could stand in front of her unharmed. Her voice was shaking, full of shock, anxiety and pure despair. Her damaged body without the slightest piece of magic, marked by previous battles, was frozen; her brain couldn’t move the simplest muscle of her body. Moreover, something about him was different. He looked stronger and darker than before almost as if he was someone else. Certainly, he was extremely dangerous when she first saw him but now – it was immense fear which she felt. She didn’t feel any hope, nothing that could be done against him. _It’s over. I’m finished._ These words were everything inside of her mind, her heartbeats have been counted.

Despite her feelings and strong belief, she tried to get rid of those handcuffs that were tightly binding her but it was useless and foolish. She couldn’t break them with magic nor even with force. Jackal was carefully making steps forward, enjoying every second of this moment. He was so excited he couldn’t decide what he should do to her first. The scent of her fear was the sweetest and most satisfying fragrance he has ever smelled. He stopped right in front of her, grinning as if she was the rarest prey he won in hunting contest. He bent down to look her in the eyes and took lock of her golden hair between his fingers, trying how silky her hair was.

“D-Don’t touch me!” she protested, yanking her head away from him. Jackal was laughing; this will be fun. “I can touch you however I want. You, together with flame-brain and blue cat, destroyed me and now it’s time to pay you back. You will suffer for them too.” he laughed again and started touching her whole body everywhere. Jackal was even more pleased, when he touched her on her sweets spots, making her moan loudly. However, this shouldn’t be pleasing for her. But the more he was making her feel good now, the more he will enjoy her screams later.

He stopped as suddenly as he started, which made her surprised with dissatisfying and horny groan which escaped her moist lips. That simple sound almost made him regret what he was going to do to her. _Almost._ Out of nowhere, hundreds of curse marks appeared on her body, not leaving a trace of colour of her own skin. “W-What…?” old friend Fear came back, filling her heart and mind completely. “Did you seriously think that I would please you as my revenge? Are you _that_ stupid?!” he was so amused he couldn’t stop. If Lucy wasn’t scared so much, she would be as red as tomato by now. “You keep forgetting about my ability, don’t you? Then, I should remind you how it works, right?” he laughed and made a mark on her left arm glow and then let it explode. In a moment of her first scream, he continued until he let explode all curse marks on her body, now completely burnt. Blood was spilling from her mouth in thin streams down her chin, making it drip to the ground. Her breathing was now heavy; the oxygen she was taking in was spoiled by smell of burnt flesh. If those magical shackles weren’t holding her, she would already fall to the ground not able to move an inch.

Still, this wasn’t enough for him. Jackal was repeating this pleasure-and-suffer torture countless times, making her beg for death. “Oh no, you are already giving up? Isn’t it fun? What do you say? It is, right?” he raised her head up by grabbing her hair roughly, literally sinking her head into the rock she was pinned to. He continued with decorating of her skin with burns, hits, kicks and scars. Her clothes was torn off like ages ago, not that she cared about it. Lucy’s mind was off and heart bleeding, feelings for her friends were dying. Jackal was like a mad man; he was constantly harming her to the point she stopped feeling any physical pain. She was like a lifeless shell waiting for her own death. “Jackal, you will kill her with two more hits. Are you satisfied with her torture?” the demon, with whom Jackal made a deal before and now residing in Jackal’s body, was whispering to him and hoping for more. “Hell I’m not! I didn’t even start!” he growled, stepping back to see her poor state. He was proud what he did to her but it wasn’t fun in a moment she stopped screaming. Jackal wanted to hear those screams again and thought if he continued, she would eventually make some sound. When that didn’t happen, he started to think about another way how she could suffer.

“Time to wake up, bitch! It’s not fun when you are just waiting for your end. Let’s make it more interesting.” Jackal bent down in front of her and grabbed her keys. When she noticed what he was doing, her full attention was focused on him. “W-Wait…” her weak voice was full of pain and fear; fear about her dearest friends. “Oh? So this is it? So simple.” Jackal grinned even more, taking one golden key from others. “How was it? Ah, sure I know.” he held the key in front of him and started summoning. Lucy was petrified with pure terror. ”Gate of the Ram, I open thee. Aries!” he told summoning words and although only Celestial Spirit mages had the power to open those gates, he successes anyway. Aries appeared in front of them with her usual ‘I’m sorry!’ line, but Jackal was quick enough to grab her hair and throw her to the ground, holding her there firmly.

“STOP! I’m begging you!” Lucy was crying and screaming at him, what pleased him to no end. “Now, watch how I kill this little lamb.” he laughed again. “Lucy-san!” Aries screamed, but Jackal let Aries’ head explode. “NO! ARIES!” Lucy cried and wanted to get off her shackles again, but she was too powerless. Her tears were covering her face, her heart bleeding again. “Aries…” her sobbing was loud, but Jackal wanted to hear her screams instead of her annoying crying. “Wow, that was fun! But I would like to have real challenge and not this little lamb.” he then broke Aries’ key and Lucy’s killing side was boiling below the surface. “Next is… I know, this one is good. Gate of the Horseman, I open thee. Sagittarius!” after summoning, Sagittarius didn’t have a chance to say ‘Moshimoshi’ like he used to because Jackal killed him so not much resistance was there either. He easily broke Sagittarius’ key and threw the rest of it away. “Such a disappointment. I expected them stronger than this. Do you have any strong guy here?” “Please, stop it. Just hurt me, I’ll do anything you want. Just… let them… be.” she was desperate and broken, the state he wanted to see the most but, it was not enough.

“You know, they say the strongest of all signs is lion. Let’s try him.” “NO, PLEASE DON’T!” she couldn’t let him continue with Loke. Loke was the first one she fought for so hard and despite he was pervert and womanizer, he would die for her. “Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Leo!” Loke appeared in front of them but this time, Lucy was faster than Jackal. “RUN LOKE!” she screamed from the top of her lungs but Loke was stubborn and wanted to save her. Jackal got in his way, attacking him already but Loke managed to dodge. “After all, my worries were correct. You killed other Celestial Spirits, right?” he spoke to Jackal, making him laugh again. “So what if I did, Leo? What will you do?” his stupid grin was widening, his eyes full of joy and happiness anticipating fun. “Lucy, in the name of lion, I swear I will kill him and get you out of here.” Loke was angered like never before. Lucy has never seen him this angry before, not even once. “No, Loke! You must go back to Celestial Spirit World! Please, I’m begging you!” Lucy’s crying and desperate begging haven’t reached lion’s ears because he already start fighting. However, he was no match against new Jackal. No match for the devil.

After Loke’s death, Jackal killed other Celestial Spirits one after another, causing Lucy constant pain. When he killed the last one – Taurus – he threw the last broken key away, coming to Lucy’s devastated state. “Did you enjoy the show, Blondie?” he asked, laughing at her. “Rot in hell, stinky dog! When I get away from here, I will kill you with my bare hands!” she spited on his face, cursing him with the last drops of her energy. He cleaned his face and slapped her cheek. “That was the last time you did this to me. Fun time is over. But before I kill you, I’ll tell you something – you are in hell already and what dies here, stays here for eternity so we’ll have plenty of time to have more fun with each other. See ya soon!” his nerve-wracking laughter was the last sound she heard before the darkness took all of her senses away from her.

When Jackal observed her heart in his hand, the devil left his body to form in front of him but Jackal didn’t see him. He was too focused on the tiny heart in his hand that he just managed to hear devil’s voice. “Well, that was one good game, dear Jackal. But the game has to end eventually, so it’s time to say goodbye.” the devil was preparing for the final blow but Jackal stopped him. “You really enjoyed it, didn’t you?” “What’s your point? I have other sinners to deal with.” “My point is – what if that fun continues? When she’ll wake up, I want to torture her again and again stuck in the circle. It will be different each time and it will be permanent. What do you say?” Jackal said his proposal, trying to persuade the Lord. “Very well. Let it happen.” the devil grinned and disappeared, leaving Jackal as he was but with few changes – Lucy’s keys were now whole again on her right hip as if nothing happened but he knew she was dead. She was sent back to the world of living and so was he back in the Plutogrim, hunting her again as he wanted. He had nothing left and he knew this was the only way how to be happy again. Only if he knew he would regret his choice after few years of his eternal punishment. Hell was the place he shouldn’t deal with from the start…


End file.
